


A Touch Like Sunlight (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Aziraphale, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a dick, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A Podfic of just_quintessentially_me’s wonderful story.





	A Touch Like Sunlight (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Touch Like Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456282) by [goodomensblog (just_quintessentially_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/goodomensblog), [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 



Listen at Soundcloud:

https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/go-a-touch-of-sunlight

Download from Drive: 

https://tinyurl.com/y3g9rwdl


End file.
